goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Goes to the Therapy
Lawson Goes to the Therapy is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 16th 2020 Cast * Lawson-Eric * Mrs. Lawson-Kimberly * Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy * Therapist-Dallas Transcript Mr. Lawson: Erwin, we are going to the therapy. Lawson: What! Why? Mrs. Lawson: Because, we are sick and tired of you always getting into trouble, especially at school. You have been a schoolbully for a long time, trying to get King Bob into trouble from the Jungle Gym, calling TJ and the Gang Whomp, and other bad actions that we are absolutely hate. Mr. Lawson: So we already signed you up. Lawson: I'm sorry, I was just playing nice. Mr. Lawson: Stop lying, you cause so much trouble like 2 years from now on. Now get in the car. Text: Later at the Therapy. Mr. Lawson: And the time he played Grand Theft Auto V on his computer while grounded. But even worst while he is online with his friends, they're starting killing people on the rampage. Therapist: Oh, OK, what about other things that Erwin did. Lawson: Um, let me say this what about that I did so far. Text: Lawson Goes to the Therapy (Here are the 15 stories for what we know so far) (static) Lawson: I am going to kill my dad and mom because they always grounds me. (Downstars) Mr. Lawson: Erwin what do you have in your hand? Lawson: I've got a got, and now I'm gonna kill you both dad and mom. Mr. Lawson: No (x8) Mrs. Lawson: No (x8). Lawson: Time to die, losers. (Gunshots) (His parents are dead) Lawson: Yay, I killed my parents. What, holy smokes. Mr. Lawson: I am the spirit of Mr. Lawson. Mrs. Lawson: I am the spirit of Mrs. Lawson. Mr. Lawson: OH (x30) Mrs. Lawson: OH (x30). Erwin how dare you killed your own parents, you are grounded for 4 weeks with no computer. Mr. Lawson: Now we will kill you. Lawson: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Please don't kill me. Mr. Lawson: Too bad. (His father takes his shotgun and killed Lawson. Then, The Spirit of Lawson shown) (Script in progress) Text: The Next Day (Lawson reads 'Most Hated Boy in America' on the newspaper) Lawson: I can't believe that I'm the most hated boy in America. Mr. Lawson: That's right Erwin, you are now becoming the Most Hated Boy in America after all those times and your bad actions for what you did. Mrs. Lawson: Now we are going back to the therapy, so the therapist will investigate. Text: Back to the Therapy. Therapist: Well, it looks like your son called the Most Hated Boy in America on the newspaper, it's like correct. Mr. Lawson: Yes. Therapist: But I can revealed from the doctors today. Mrs. Lawson: What is it? Therapist: It's believe that Erwin's brain who has being a bully has suffered (Script in progress) Mr. Lawson: WHAT! How did you know this. (Script in progress) Category:2020 videos Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis